1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to circular knitting machines and especially to circular knitting machines adapted to knit striped fabric.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circular knitting machines adapted for producing striped fabric such as the machines shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,539,798 and 2,543,121, generally include striping boxes equipped with a plurality of yarn feeding fingers for selectively feeding variously colored yarns to needles at yarn feeding stations around the machine. The striping boxes are operated by the plungers of actuating assemblies, and in high production machines, with many cam feeding stations such that there is little space at each station, the actuator assemblies are necessarily so situated with respect to the cam section blocks, that the cam section blocks can not be readily removed from the machine to permit access to the needle actuating cams, unless the actuator assemblies are first removed. In such machines wherein automatically operable wheel nullifying cams are utilized, positioning devices for those cams also interfere with removal of the cam section blocks unless first detached from the machine.